by e-mail and telephone. As is also described in the Introductory Overview, review of scientific progress toward the objectives of the program will be provided, as it has over the past eight years, by the Salk Institute's non-resident fellows, who meet once per year at the Institute at the time of the annual faculty meeting (early April). Ms. Becky Hensley (50%), Administrative Assistant III,will continue to devote a substantial portion of her daily efforts to the coordination of lab meetings, purchase orders, seminar scheduling, service requirements, and budget management directly related to the component projects of the program. $5,837 is requested for computer and office supplies (computer software and discs, computer maintenance, notebooks, lab books, general office supplies, xerox supplies, etc.)to support administration of the program project. $2,500 is requested for service charges directly related to the administration of the program project. 246 Lemke, Greg E. CoreB ANALYTICAL CORE Dennis D.M. O'Leary, PI 247